


CNC Hua lian

by Uneven_nails



Category: BL - Fandom, Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, hbo - Fandom, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: BL, Heavenly officials blessing, M/M, TGCF - Freeform, hbo, tian guan ci fu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uneven_nails/pseuds/Uneven_nails
Summary: Consent-non-consent warning! Xie Lian is asleep, Hua Cheng climbs onto the bed and slowly undresses Xie Lian carefully. Hua Cheng prepares Xie Lian, planning to fuck him in his sleep. (Consent non consent explained! You give consent before like, before you go to their house for a bdsm playmate, you allow them to do anything without consent, but Giving consent before. Both people must agree. And when the playmate receiving doesn’t want or like it anymore that is when a safeword it used!)
Relationships: Hualian - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	CNC Hua lian

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t leave hate, if you do not like bdsm or cnc just leave. I’m not in expert in bdsm as well, so I’m trying my best.

Xie Lian got home after a long day of helping up in the heavens, tired. He noticed hua Cheng wasn't around but didn’t worry since he knew hua Cheng would be back. 

He changed into sleeping robes and laid in his and hua Cheng’s bed chamber. 

Hua Cheng got home after midnight, seeing his husband asleep on the bed. He walked to the bed chamber to see Xie Lian, running his fingers through Xie Lian’s Black hair that looked like spilt ink on their bed. Hua Cheng looked over Xie Lian’s body, Xie Lian’s robe slightly opening between his legs, exposing his white jade-like thighs. Hua Cheng couldn’t help but place a hand on the inside of Xie Lian’s thigh. His hand rubbed up and down, groping the soft skin leaving marks. Hua Cheng could feel a ball of fire growing in his lower abdomen, a tall tent building in his pants of arousal. He looked at Xie Lian’s face, his mouth slightly opened. He slowly went up to Xie Lian’s face, their lips meeting. ‘Ah...’ what a familiar feeling on Hua Chengs lips as their lips embraced. Hua Cheng slowly slide his tongue in Xie Lian’s mouth, meeting with Xie Lian’s tongue. The two fought, sliding and passing saliva. Hot breathes coming from both mouths. Hua Cheng couldn’t take this burning arousal, as to Xie Lian always helped him deal with it. He parted with Xie Lian’s lips, turning to Xie Lian’s lower half. He slowly moved over in between Xie Lian’s legs, parting the robes barely covering Xie Lian. He slowly grabbed Xie Lian’s cock, not put too much pressure. He slowly lower his face to meet with his husbands member. He licked the tip, slowly engulfing it. His tongue slid on the head to under, feeling the thing in his mouth slowly start to harden up. He slowly started moving his head, swirling his tongue. Hua Cheng deep throated Xie Lian, no issues since he didn’t need to breathe. His jaws started to numb a bit, but soon felt hot liquid hit his throat. He pulled out Xie Lian’s cock, swallowing the hot cum. Hua Cheng sat up, taking off his own robes, his cock’s tip almost purple, cover with vains. It wished for the familiar place, Xie Lian’s body, the only way to get pleasure. He looked up at Xie Lian, who’s face was slightly pink, his breathing heavy. “Ngh...” moaned Xie Lian from releasing his cum. Hua Cheng felt as if being burned, he slowly put his hand in between the two round pieces of Xie Lian. His fingers poked Xie Lian’s hole, nudging it and slowly sticking his first knuckle in.

Xie Lian gasped, closing his legs a little. Hua Cheng opened them, moving his finger in and out slowly adding two more fingers. Xie Lian’s hole became soft, allowing all three fingers to enter, “Ngh...” he tried putting his thighs together but Hua Cheng was in between them. 

Hua Cheng saw Xie Lian was starting to wake up a little, “gege..please excuse me..” and he put the tip of his cock in Xie Lian’s hole, going slowly to not hurt his highness. 

After a minute or more, the whole thing was in. Hua Cheng panted while he held back from thrusting right in, “gege...” he stared at Xie Lian, putting his hand on Xie Lian’s chest. He rolled and pulled at Xie Lian’s nipples, “wu...” Xie Lian’s eyelashes started to flutter, his mouth opening to let out little moans. 

Hua Cheng couldn’t take it. He pulled out all the way to the tip of his cock, and thrusted deep inside, he moaned as the warm sensation of Xie Lian’s walls rubbed all over his big cock. Xie Lian finally woke up and started moaning loudly as he did. He looked down, trying to keep focus while getting ass-fucked, and saw Hua Cheng thrusting deep inside, hitting his sweet spot.

“S-San Lang! Ahhh..!” As Hua Cheng hit that’s spot Xie Lian could feel a climax about to happen, his cock’s tip turning red, about to burst. Hua Cheng saw this and grabbed Xie Lian’s waisting put Xie Lian on his lap. As he sat on Hua Chengs lap, Hua Chengs cock hit the deepest part. Xie Lian screamed loudly, “F-FUCK..Ahhh!” He cummed all over Hua Chengs abdomen,panting.

Hua Cheng didnt cum though, so he kept going. He thrusted in and out, wet noises coming from where they were connected, “G-gege...” Hua Cheng grabbed Xie Lian’s chin and kissed him. Xie Lian looked at him and allowed his tongue to intwind with Hua Cheng’s. Soon, both of them were going to cum, on Hua Chengs finally thrust he didn’t pull out, cumming inside of Xie Lian. 

“N-no! S-San Lang...!” Xie Lian laid on the bed, his legs wide open showing the mess they made.


End file.
